Leyendas
by Nina Keehl
Summary: "¿Qué es Rogue One?", cuestionó Finn. Poe Dameron amplió su sonrisa antes de responder: "Una leyenda". Los dos pilotos que les acompañaban soltaron a reír. "¡Es un cuento de niños, eso es lo que es!"


**¡Holaaa! Sí, yo de nuevo.**

 **Oh vamos, ¿esperaban que viera Rogue One y siguiera mi vida con normalidad? No señores, alguien tiene que recordar a los héroes caídos.**

 **Gracias a** Mario **por ser quien me dio la idea. Por tal razón, la historia -aunque pequeña- te la dedico.**

Star Wars y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen.

 ** _¡Feliz y próspero Año Nuevo!_**

* * *

 **Leyendas.**

* * *

 _Los pueblos viven sobre todo de esperanzas. Sus revoluciones tienen por objeto sustituir_

 _con esperanzas nuevas las antiguas que perdieron su fuerza._

— Gustave Le Bon.

 **.**

 **.**

Soltó un suspiro más.

— Seis—escuchó la burlona voz de Poe Dameron a un lado suyo— Seis suspiros en un minuto. ¿Todos los stormtrooper son tan delicados de la respiración?—añadió en el mismo tono. El sarcástico comentario le resultó casi divertido, por lo que dedicó una tenue sonrisa a su compañero aunque resultó verse más como una mueca extraña de alguien que está enfermo.

Poe torció los labios al ver el débil gesto de su reciente amigo y dejó las cartas con las que jugaba sobre la mesa, boca abajo.

— Ella está bien. —Finn separó los labios sorprendido de que adivinara lo que albergaba en su mente e indignación de que lo expusiera frente a los otros dos pilotos que le acompañaban.

— Yo no-, yo… Yo sólo no tengo las cartas adecuadas, ¿de acuerdo?—se defendió el moreno dejando sus cartas sobre la mesa. El piloto a su derecha pareció celebrar ante la decisión del stormtrooper desertor y el mazo que sostenía lo mostró a todos con una sonrisa triunfante.

Finn no prestó atención alguna del resultado pero al escuchar la maldición de Poe supuso que su amigo había perdido.

Una vez que el ganador cobró el monto que estaba en el centro, Dameron barajeó las cartas para iniciar un nuevo juego. Finn se limitó a negar con la cabeza para hacerle saber a su amigo que no entraría a la nueva ronda. A pesar de esto, el ex-stormtrooper no se retiró de la mesa sabiendo que si volvía a su habitación sus pensamientos sobre el bienestar de Rey le asaltarían nuevamente; no, prefería observar el juego.

Empero, no fue tan sencillo como creyó, pues la imagen de la chatarrera obstruyó cualquier otro pensamiento y por millonésima vez desde que recuperó la consciencia se preguntó si ella estaría bien. "Claro que lo está", se dijo mentalmente, "ella siempre está bien", añadió ante el recuerdo de la primera vez que la vio en Jakku dando una paliza a los usureros que querían robarle. Estuvo a nada de suspirar (otra vez) al pensar en ese momento pero logró reprimirse, resguardándose de la posible vergüenza que le causaría un número 'siete' en la cuenta del piloto.

Extraño, le parecía sumamente extraño que pudiera sentir tantas cosas a la vez en tan poco tiempo cuando él había sido criado para no sentir nada en absoluto, también le sorprendía la facilidad con la que las reacciones humanas se presentaban en él. No es que se creyera a sí mismo un humano incapaz de ser… _humano_ , pero aún había tanto qué aprender. Pensó, mientras paseaba la mirada por la zona donde se hallaba, que no había mejor lugar en el mundo para aprender de humanidad que estando dentro de la Resistencia.

Donde quiera que mirase podía apreciar el coraje que emanaba de cada persona en el grupo rebelde, podía ver con claridad la valentía con la que eran forjados, la firmeza de sus convicciones, la fe en sus líderes, la esperanza de que sus pequeñas batallas ayudarían a ganar una guerra tan grande como la galaxia misma. Donde quiera que Finn mirase encontraba aquello que él nunca tuvo en su pasado: razones para luchar.

— ¿Alguna vez pensaron en retirarse de esto?—La pregunta escapó de sus labios sin que él mismo pudiera evitarlo. Los tres pilotos que le acompañaban clavaron la mirada sobre el moreno, confusos por el repentino tema.

— ¿Las cartas?—cuestionó Poe enarcando ambas cejas.

— La Resistencia—corrigió otro de los aviadores— Me parece que el desertor se refiere a la Resistencia, ¿no es así?—cuestionó volteando la mirada hacia Finn. Éste pensó por un instante en mentir y decir que no, que él hablaba del juego con cartas pero la curiosidad de una respuesta ganó el debate interno, por lo que asintió en silencio.

Los tres pilotos se miraron entre ellos y soltaron a reír aunque Finn no entendió del todo tal reacción por parte de ellos, después de todo, no veía ningún tipo de broma en la pregunta realizada.

— Es inevitable pensarlo—respondió uno de los aviadores finalmente—, pero cuando recuerdas la causa, la lucha—recalcó, intercambió una mirada fugaz con sus compañeros y entonces sonrió—, cuando recuerdas el bien mayor no importa que tan difícil sea, seguirás la batalla porque es lo único que realmente importa.

— La Galaxia lo necesita, Finn—añadió Poe. BB-8, quien estaba en el suelo a un lado de su dueño, pareció estar de acuerdo con esas palabras.

Entonces volvieron al juego pero el stormtrooper desertor aún no se sentía satisfecho.

— Bueno, pero… ¿Cómo logran recordar la lucha?

Uno de los pilotos soltó un bufido exasperado, claramente comenzaba a molestarse de que el nuevo miembro de la Resistencia estuviese interrumpiendo el juego con tantas preguntas. Separó los labios dispuesto a responder pero la determinada voz de Dameron le interrumpió.

— ¡Rogue One!—exclamó. Sus acompañantes se miraron entre ellos y negaron con la cabeza pero esto poco pareció importarle al mejor piloto de Resistencia así como las risas burlonas que siguieron después.

— ¿Qué es Rogue One?—cuestionó Finn ignorando al otro par de pilotos.

La sonrisa de Poe Dameron se amplió antes de responder.

— Es una leyenda.

Los dos pilotos que le acompañaban soltaron a reír con ganas. Uno de ellos dejó de lado el mazo de cartas que tenía inclinándose al frente mientras que señalaba con el dedo índice hacia Poe.

— ¡Es un cuento de niños, eso es lo que es!—rebatió con una sonrisa burlona. El otro piloto volvió a reír cuando Dameron rodó los ojos, claramente contrariado por las ideas de sus compañeros.

Finn miraba de un lado hacia otro intentando entender algo del tema que estaban discutiendo y luego detuvo su vista sobre BB-8 que se movía de frente hacia atrás intentando llamar la atención de su dueño. Cuando Poe finalmente miró hacia el droide, asintió ante lo que el pequeño intentaba comunicarle y luego miró hacia Finn.

— ¿No sabes qué fue Rogue One?—cuestionó a pesar de que podía adivinar la respuesta que tendría a cambio. Por supuesto, Finn negó de lado a lado.

— ¿Lo ves, Dameron? Una historia como ésa habría trascendido en el Imperio hasta la Primera Orden y el desertor no la conoce. Si no la conoce es porque no fue real—recalcó el piloto que aún tenía las cartas en su mano aunque a los pocos segundos pareció notar que la ronda no continuaría por lo que dejó caer el mazo sobre el centro de la mesa. Nadie se interesó en siquiera mirar el juego que había hecho.

— Por supuesto que no la conoce—replicó al instante— A una sociedad como la Primera Orden no le conviene recordar que existió un grupo de héroes como lo fueron ellos.

— ¿Ellos?—Finn volvió a interrumpir con otra pregunta.

Dameron se inclinó hacia el frente colocando ambos brazos sobre la mesa y fijando la mirada en su más reciente amigo. Lucía extrañamente emocionado y el par de pilotos se limitaron a soltar un suspiro resignado mientras uno de ellos mascullaba por lo bajo: "Ahí va de nuevo…"

— En tiempos del Imperio y la Rebelión, surgió un arma con el poder de destruir un planeta entero en cuestión de segundos… La primera Estrella de la Muerte—comenzó la historia con un tono dramático que logró envolver al ex-stormtrooper— La Rebelión estaba a nada de rendirse, ¿qué oportunidad tendrían ante el Imperio? Pero un grupo de rebeldes dentro de los rebeldes no se conformaron con la decisión y emprendieron una fuga directo hacia la ciudad Imperial con la misión de robar los planos y así encontrar una forma de destruirla. Se dice que el código que utilizaron para salir de las instalaciones de la Rebelión fue: Rogue One. —Dameron encogió los hombros como si estuviese hablando del tema más trivial del mundo pero la sonrisa en sus labios y la emoción que expresaban sus ojos le hicieron ver a Finn que eso era más que un 'cuento de niños' para el piloto. — Los rebeldes que conformaban Rogue One permitieron la entrada de la Rebelión en la ciudad Imperial, gracias a ellos lograron obtener los planos que destruirían la primera Estrella de la Muerte y traería a todos la esperanza de vencer el Imperio—finalizó. Tomó el vaso que le acompañaba en la mesa y, a pesar de que éste sólo tenía agua, lo alzó como si estuviera brindando antes de dar un trago.

Finn lo miraba en absoluto silencio, mas su expresión sólo podía definirse como sincero asombro. "Arriesgar sus vidas sólo por unos planos que no era seguro obtener…", pensó dentro de su mente, "Enfrentarse al Imperio, algo tan poderoso como la Primera Orden, ¿qué clase de humanos harían eso?", repitió inevitablemente entusiasmado por la historia relatada.

— ¿Y quiénes eran ellos?

Poe hizo una mueca al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros pilotos volvían a reír.

— ¡Esa es la cuestión!—respondió uno de ellos— Nadie sabe quiénes fueron esos rebeldes. Ni siquiera la General Organa tuvo conocimiento de sus identidades.

— Exacto—coincidió el otro— Es más lógico que la Rebelión haya planeado ese ataque con anticipación o conseguido los planos de otra forma y la batalla en la ciudad Imperial fuera sólo un señuelo para distraer al Imperio—hizo un ademán con la mano, restando importancia a sus propias palabras—. El verdadero caso aquí es que no hay nadie ni nada que confirme la existencia de Rogue One. Es sólo una historia que corrió como rumor y que, de hecho, sólo un número reducido de la Galaxia conoce.

— Oficialmente Rogue One no existió—determinó el otro piloto y entonces movió su asiento hacia atrás incorporándose. Recogió su parte de la apuesta que había ofrecido para la nueva ronda no terminada e hizo un saludo de índole militar hacia Poe. — Me retiro, líder. Tenga una buena tarde.

Dameron apenas hizo una señal con la mano para corresponder la despedida.

— A todos nos gustaría creer que los rebeldes de Rogue One existieron, Poe—retomó la palabra el aviador que seguía con ellos—, pero es sólo una leyenda—añadió levantándose de la silla y estirando los brazos. Realizó el mismo saludo que su compañero ausente había hecho anteriormente y se retiró.

El silencio hizo aparición entre los dos amigos y Finn se removió incómodo sobre su asiento sin saber qué decir al respecto. Su mente aún se encontraba tratando de procesar la valerosa historia que Poe había contado pero una parte de él se mantenía renuente ante la emoción, después de todo, se trataba sólo de una leyenda.

— ¿Por qué-?—se detuvo un momento para pensar con detenimiento la pregunta que deseaba hacer. — ¿Por qué crees que esa historia fue real cuando el resto de las personas no lo hacen?

Poe Dameron se tomó un momento antes de responder.

— Porque la primera vez que escuché la leyenda de Rogue One supe lo que quería hacer el resto de mi vida. —Ante la expresión confusa del moreno, Poe reanudó la palabra. — Pensar que existieron rebeldes como ellos me da esperanza de que la Resistencia triunfará, de que cada pequeño acto que hago vale la pena, vale la lucha.

Finn aún no comprendía del todo lo que era pelear por algo, una persona, un ideal, un sueño o simple esperanza, pero sentía que comenzaba a entender el alma valerosa que ocultaba cada miembro de la Resistencia. Nuevamente pensó que no podía aprender más de humanidad que en el lugar en el que ahora se encontraba.

— Las rebeliones, amigo mío, se construyen en esperanzas—añadió Poe— Y es por eso que creo en la existencia de Rogue One.

Esa tarde Finn aprendió más respecto al corazón de la Resistencia. No eran sólo un grupo de dementes que se enfrentaban cara a cara con la Primera Orden sólo por gusto (o alguna clase de desorden mental como alguna vez creyó), sino que se trataban de una verdadera unión de convicciones, de sueños y sobretodo, esperanzas. Lo veía cada día en cada persona que se cruzaba, en el vuelo de Poe Dameron, en sus palabras. Lo apreciaba en el bello rostro de Leia Organa quien, a pesar de las pérdidas que había soportado, su alma se mantenía tan firme como sus ojos, tan llenos de lucha. Lo había visto siempre en Rey desde el momento en que la conoció. Incluso comenzaba a ver la batalla dentro de sí mismo, comenzaba a sentirse humano, no, no sólo un humano. Un miembro de la Resistencia.

Pensó en los héroes desconocidos que conformaron Rogue One, y fuera una leyenda real o no, agradeció que su hazaña brindara esperanza en los corazones de la Galaxia.

Porque eso era lo que más necesitaban en ese momento: la fuerza de una nueva esperanza.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tengo la idea de que nadie conocía realmente quiénes eran los rebeldes de Rogue One por lo que imagino que su historia trascendió la Galaxia como una simple leyenda, un cuento para niños pero una 'fantasía' que brinda esperanza a los nuevos rebeldes._

 _Espero les haya gustado. Muy feliz inicio de año._

 ** _Que la fuerza los acompañe,_**

 ** _Nina Sherbatsky._**


End file.
